Protectors
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: After Diminutions Apart, they are sent to a new world getting a do over. What will happen in this world? Will they're hearts connect again? What adventures await them? (art from fav Devaint Art commissioners) (Comments allowed)
1. Diminution Do Over

The spring sun streams into an almost completely packed up room as an alarm clock goes off on a little nightstand. Not wanting to wake up, a teen age girl's hand reaches through the blanket cocoon until she hits the snooze button. With the music off she readjusts her little nest, falling back to sleep.

"Rosetta! Have you finished packing yet?! You leave in just a week!" Mrs. Moore shouts from the stairs as her brown hair slips slightly out of her bun.

"I'm on it!" Rosetta yawns uncovering herself as she rubs her sleepy purple eyes.

Rosetta hops out of bed changing into her favorite short overalls and white T-shirt before brushing her short ash hair. Once dressed she slides down the railings to the living room where her father is sitting on the couch with his computer, his back to her.

"Don't think I didn't see that young lady." Mr. Moore turns to her with his strict yet warm blue eyes, causing her to freeze as she tries to sneak by.

"Sorry." Rosetta rubs the back of her head with a goofy grin.

"You're lucky there's only a week left until we leave." Mr. Moore laughs. "Remember to behave for your grandpa in Paris, okay?" he winks.

"Will do." Rosetta solutes then heads for the kitchen, bumping the door open with her butt.

"Someone's happy." Ten year old genius Tim laughs. "Have a good dream?" he munches on his cereal.

"Don't really remember." Rosetta thinks back as she pours herself some orange juice. "How about you? Ready to be a college student?" she rustles his messy brown hair.

"Stop that." Tim laughs with his clear blue eyes glancing at his big sister.

"Just remember not to fall for any college girls until you grow a whisker, okay?" Rosetta sits next to him with a wink.

"I won't." Tim rolls his eyes. "But… I feel bad I can't go unless mom and dad are with me. Are you really okay going to France?" he stirs his cereal then glances up at her slightly.

"Oh yes. Four years in France. HOW will I survive?" Rosetta over acts dramatically and jokingly. "Don't worry bro. I'm fine." She laughs reaching over to rustle her little brother's hair again.

"I guess you're right." Tim laughs slightly, trying to fix his now messier hair.

'Not like I would have fun here anyway. Not with April at Sakura High in Tokyo.' Rosetta thinks back to hugging her orange haired best friend at the airport.

It doesn't take long for the day of the flights to arrive. The small family says goodbye before going to their separate gates. Rosetta finds it a bit depressing with the rain drizzling down the large windows.

Once she is boarded, the tomboy watches the tops of the clouds until she falls asleep. Hours later she awakes to a clear starry sky above a glowing ocean of city lights.

Gathering her bags Rosetta waits for her ride on a bench outside. Staring off to the city she can see the sparkling tall Eiffel Tower seemingly keeping the silver full moon in the twinkling sky. Glancing around, she sees a brown haired guy not too far off listening to music while staring up at the sky.

"Hey there. Ready for a life in France?" Grandpa Hiro pulls up in his truck.

"Ask me again in the morning." Rosetta laughs as she places her bags in the back then hops up front.

As they pull away Rosetta sees a limo pull up for the headphones guy. Leaning against the window it doesn't take long for Rosetta to fall asleep once again.


	2. Chosen Ones PT1

It is a bright sunny spring day for Rosetta's first day of school at Francoise Dupont Academy. Blinking sleepily in a still unfamiliar room, she sees the time on her blasting alarm clock. In a panic she rushes to get ready then grabs her bag as she runs out the door.

Racing through the stone streets she passes by the Grand Hotel. Going by she sees a small old Chinese man being robbed.

"Hey stop that!" Rosetta runs over separating them with anger burning in her eyes.

The Chinese man and his bag fall not too far from each other. As Rosetta goes to help the man up the thief grabs her arm.

"Well aren't you a cutie." He laughs creepily holding her arm tightly.

"BACK OFF!?" Rosetta breaks free then throws a punch.

The guy catches her arm again, only this time he twists her around. "Feisty too." He whispers in her ear with a bit of excitement in his tone.

He tightens his grip on her wrists causing Rosetta to flinch from pain. As the guy smirks an apple, with a bite in it, hits his head causing him to let go. With the quick release Rosetta falls backwards, near the Chinese man.

"You know… guys like you REALLY piss me off." A forest-green eyed guy steps forward cracking his knuckles, his bag hanging off his shoulder.

"Did you throw that at me?! You little punk!" the mugger charges at the brown haired teen.

The Japanese teen dodges the robber's hits. He keeps blocking and dodging the man's moves. What Rosetta and the old man find interesting is that the teen never throws a punch himself.

Once the robber is worn out the teen moves for a spin kick, stopping just before the mugger's face. The man falls to the ground then crawls off.

"You okay bird brain?" The brown haired guy holds his hand out for Rosetta's.

"Who are you calling a bird brain?!" Rosetta stands furious.

"What else do you call a girl that tries to take on a guy twice her size alone?" The green eyed guy lifts an eyebrow.

"For your information, I had everything under control!" Rosetta huffs.

"Right so being caught in his grip was what? Your idea of lowering his guard?" The guy laughs rolling his eyes.

Puffing her cheeks and glaring at him, Rosetta stumps off. The guy picks up the Chinese man's bag watching the tomboy girl vanish in to the crowd.

"Thank you young man." The Chinese man smiles at him.

"Oh it was nothing, really." The Japanese teen rubs the back of his head as he hands the bag over.

"May I ask why you never throw a punch?" The Chinese lifts an eyebrow.

"My dad raised me to defend first and attack last." The teen rubs the back of his head as he glances at a nearby clock. "Gotta go." He races off seeing the time.

"They seem interesting." The Chinese man strokes his beard.

"They do indeed master." A small green turtle looking plushy floats just above his shoulder.

Rosetta runs to school just making it before the last bell. While the teacher is taking attendance, the brown haired guy comes in.

"You are late Raphael Hamato." Caline, a young pretty teacher, glances at her class list.

"Sorry about that." Raphael gives a small head bow.

"Well I will let it go since it is the first day. Take a seat next to Nino." Caline points to a dark skinned teen with glasses.

Nodding Raphael sits next to him. Glancing over he sees Rosetta sitting next to two other girls. Spotting Raphael, she quickly turns to the black board.

'Did she just look away?' Raphael begins to take notes. 'Maybe I over did it. I'll apologize tomorrow.' He sighs reflecting on what happened.

'I shouldn't have looked away like that.' Rosetta sighs trying to take notes. 'I still need to thank him for helping me.' She glances at him from the corner of her eye.

As the day goes on, Rosetta finds that her two seat mates are really great. There is a shy bell-blue eyed girl named Marinette, she is a bit clumsy but funny and sweet. Then there is a coco skinned tomboy named Alya, she's a bit hyper but that is part of her charm. Rosetta also realizes this school has two mean girls. The blond queen bee is named Chloe and her orange haired lackey is named Sabrina.

Once classes are over Rosetta tries to find Raphael to apologize. She soon gives up though realizing he's already gone.

Back in her new room, she begins to unpack a few of the last boxes. While placing things away she spots a little black Chinese jewelry box. Opening it a bright light emerges causing her to drop the box as the ball of light floats in front of her until it turns into a little white rabbit plushy toy.


	3. Chosen Ones PT2

**(Comic link: art/Rahp-x-Rosette-681070570 )**

"Hello there Rosetta." The little sky blue eyed rabbit bows with a chip little voice.

"Y-you know my name?" Rosetta stares at the little fluff ball, not sure if she's dreaming or not, having fallen on her butt.

"Of course." The rabbit nods. "My name is Pippy and I'm your Kwami." Pippy flies over to a still half frozen Rosetta. "You, along with three others, were chosen to be protectors of Paris." She flies around the room.

"Protectors?" Rosetta is more curious then freaked out. "Wait, so three other people are talking with a… Kwami?" she points to Pippy.

"That's right." Pippy nods. "With us and your charms, you will have powers to protect Paris from the awakening evil." She points to the silver necklace on the ground.

"This?" Rosetta picks up the silver chain with a yellow stone in the center as she stands. "So if I put this on I'll have… super powers?" she looks at the twirling trinket then at the little fur ball.

"That's right." Pippy flips happily. "In your case your tool is a ribbon baton and your power is called 'Mega Hop.' It will give you the ability to jump high enough to go over the Eiffel Tower. But you can only use it once per-transformation so be careful. Also after using it you will have five minutes before turning back to normal." She explains.

"Really?" Rosetta hooks her new charm around her neck in front of her mirror. "So how does it work?" she looks at herself and Pippy in her body mirror.

"That's simple. Just say 'Hop to it.' Also, just a reminder, no one can know your true identity." Pippy warns floating just in front of her.

Rosetta takes a deep breathe. "Pippy! Hope to it!" she taps the yellow stone with the tips of her fingers.

In an instant Rosetta is surrounded by a blinding pink ribbon of light, causing her to close her eyes as she's wrapped in a cocoon of warm light. When she opens her eyes again; she has white rabbit ears on top of her head, her necklace's center has changed to a pink star in the center. She also has a light-pink mask, seemingly fused over her eyes. Her outfit has also changed to a sleeveless light-pink dress with pink boots and a dark-pink ribbon with a small silver handle wrapped around her waist like a belt.

Rosetta stares at her new self in the body mirror with disbelief. "This… is… so cool." Her eyes twinkle while playing with her rabbit ears.

'But… isn't this a bit too girly?' Rosetta flushes really looking at her outfit.

"Rosetta!" Grandpa Hiro shouts from the stairs. "There's trouble down town! So please stay here!" he hollers through cuffed hands, heading out the door.

"Trouble? Is that what Pippy was talking about?" Rosetta ponders. "I should check it out."

Rosetta unhooks her ribbon baton belt then heads for her balcony window. Looping the ribbon around a pole she flings herself to new roofs, barely making it each time.

Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop is Raphael in his new dark-gray wolf ears and black hero outfit with two wooden sabers sitting in sheaths on his back. He seems deep in reflection as he stares at his black bracelet with a glowing yellow four padded wolfs paw in the center.

-Flashback:

Raphael throws his bag on his large hotel bed. Laying down he sighs glancing over at his family photo. Noticing something from the corner of his eyes, he looks to see a small black Chinese jewelry box.

'What's this thing?' Raphael picks it up cracking it open curiously.

A bright yellow light comes out and floats just in front of him in a small ball. The light ball soon turns into a little gray plushy looking wolf. The yellow eyed wolf intradoses himself as Voxx. He also explains about Raphael's new powers and how it works with the yin yang bracelet charm.-

'So this is my outfit and the swords are my weapons.' Raphael reflects staring at his transformed bracelet. 'And my power is what again? Oh yeah, Triplicate.' He touches his new wolf ears.

"Guess I should check out down town." Raphael stands on the rooftop.

"Look out!" Calls a girl's voice from behind him.

Turning he sees a rabbit girl flying towards him. She lands on the edge of the roof with just the tips of her toes. As she begins to fall backwards, he catches her around the waist pulling her into his chest.

"That was close." Raphael sighs with relief. "You okay klutzy bunny?" he glances down at her.

"Y-yeah. Sorry I'm still getting used to… this." Rosetta moves back enough to look in his eyes then freezes as she stares into their calm green color.

'Wow, what a deep green. Like a forest.' Rosetta flushes slightly under her nose as she stares into his mesmerizing stare.

"No problem. I'm a new hero too." Raphael steadies her, not noticing the dazed look on her face. "You heading for the commotion too?" he points toward the soccer dome.

"Oh right! We should go!" Rosetta pops out of her haze rubbing the back of her head.

The two jump off to the stadium. Once there they find a giant rock monster fighting a guy in a black cat outfit. Raphael jumps down to help him pulling his swords out. Rosetta falls down landing near a pigtailed girl in a ladybug outfit. The two girls notice the monster gets bigger every time he's hit.

As the guys are nocked back the girls inform them of the plan. Hops, or Rosetta, uses her jump power to tie down his free hand as the others implement the rest of the plan. Wolf, or Raphael, makes two more of himself to trap the creature in one spot while Cat Noir opens its other hand then Ladybug frees the black butterfly from the note that had been clenched in it.

The creature then reverts back to one of their classmates, Ivan. When their items begin to beep they jump off to keep their identities hidden, but not before Alya catches their hero names.

Back at home, Rosetta just makes it before she turns back. Heading down stairs for a recharge Rosetta gives Pippy some blue berries while she has a fruit smoothie with the News on in the background. Meanwhile Raphael is back in his hotel room snacking on some pizza as Voxx nibbles a peperoni off a pizza.

While eating they hear the News say thousands of butterflies are turning people into copies of the stone beast and freezing them in place. The Kwami explain that the black butterflies must be purified by Ladybug for them to be harmless once more. They all watch the News wondering what will happen next.

The next morning they go to school, trying to act normal. In a deep thought haze, Rosetta walks straight into someone's chest.

"Sorry about that." Rosetta rubs her nose then looks up to see it's Raphael.

"No problem." Raphael fixes his bag heading for the classroom.

"Wait." Rosetta calls to him. "I… I wanted to say thank you for yesterday and… apologize for how I acted." She plays with her hands behind her back.

"No it was my bad too." Raphael shakes his head. "I have a large family and I'm used to teasing my brothers after saving them or training. Guess old habits die hard." He rubs the back of his neck, glancing at the ground then at her.

"So you're not a bad boy. Just a rebel with a big heart." Rosetta chuckles.

"Hey don't get mushy on me tomboy." Raphael laughs.

Once in class they find a new teen is there. A blond lime-green eyed guy sits reflectively next to Nino as Marinette and Alya seem to already have a beef with him. The two head for their seats curious as to what happened.

"Yo." Nino waves to Raphael as he sits next to him. "Let me introduce you two. This is Adrien. Adrien this is-" he motions to each of them.

"I know. Leonardo right?" Adrien chimes in. "We've faced each other in a couple kendo matches." He smiles happily.

"Actually that's my twin." Raphael places his bag next to him with a laugh, used to this.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry." Adrien slinks back repentively.

"Hey it's cool. My name's Raphael but my friends call me Raph." Raphael smiles over at him.

Not understanding why he seems so down, Nino whispers the story to him. Nino explains that Chloe put gum on Marinette's seat and she came in as Adrien was trying to remove it. Understanding now Raphael goes to give him advise, but is caught off as Stone Heart, Ivan, comes crashing in kidnapping Chloe and a shy girl named Maylin.

As everyone Scatters, Raphael and Rosetta look for a place to transform. Once again in their hero forms they begin to fight the rock monsters. Ladybug and Cat Noir motion for them to follow them to the main monster.

Spotting him on top of the Eiffel Tower, they see Stone Heart throw Chloe to the ground. Ladybug tells Hops to catch her. Using her Mega Hop, Rosetta catches the mean girl then gently places her to the ground.

When the police get ready to shoot Ladybug tries to stop them. The captain, Grandpa Hiro, shouts at her saying how she's a failure. Cat Noir and the others bring her spirits up just as Stone Heart coughs up a flock of black butterflies that takes the shape of a man's face.


	4. Chosen Ones PT3

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Hops, and Wolf. I am Hawkmoth." The faces begins in a deep tone. "Hand over your Miraculous or watch Paris burn." He demands.

"Nice try Hawkmoth! But we know who the villain is here." Ladybug claps slowly before taking out her yo-yo. "We WILL find you! And then take YOUR miraculous!" she rounds up the black butterflies and releases the newly purified white butterflies.

"Wow." The other three stare amazed.

"Alright. Now I have a plan to stop him." Ladybug rejoins her new teammates. "Cat Noir is with me. You two distract the others." She points to each of them.

"I'm with you my lady." Cat Noir gives a little bow.

"We're on it." The other two nod pulling out their weapons.

Wolf surrounds a few of them with his Triplicate power while Hops wraps them up with her ribbon. When the people turn back to normal the two look over to see Ladybug landing safely with Maylin via a pairishoot. While Cat Noir jumps down safely with Ivan on his back a few seconds later.

Releasing her lucky charm, they watch as everything returns to normal all around them in a glittering red ribbon of light. As Maylin hugs Ivan after he REALLY confesses this time, the heroes vanish as their charms begin to beep.

The guys end up behind the same restaurant as they turn back.

"Adrien/ Raph!?" The two guys point to each other surprised.

Meanwhile the girls have the same happen to them behind the movie theater.

"Marinette/ Rosetta!?" The girls stare stunned.

The girls decide to talk things over at Marinette's house. At the same time the guy's head to Adrien's home, well more like a mansion. Once in Adrien's enormous room, Raphael lays on his large bed.

"Man, Adrien is Cat Noir. The press would have a field day." Raphael laughs.

"Yeah." Adrien rubs his arm nervously.

Raphael spots this and sits up. "Hey man. I'm joking. I wouldn't say anything." He smiles reassuringly at Adrien.

"Thanks man." Adrien breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hey what are friends and partners for?" Raphael winks with a chuckle.

'Friend huh?' Adrien smiles slightly.

"Now if only you can get that Marinette to talk to you." Plegg, a small black cat, nibbles some ridiculously strong smelling cheese.

"That's right. Marinette still thinks I'm a jerk." Adrien rustles his hair franticly.

"Why not just tell her the truth?" Voxx munches on a cracker.

"Think that could work?" Adrien glances over at Raphael.

"It did for Rosetta and me." Raphael nods. "Just tell her what happened. I'm sure she'll understand." He gives a thumbs up.

The next morning they go to school, truly ready for whatever comes their way. Marinette stands up to Chloe while also standing her guard against Adrien.

Once school is out, everyone is disappointed to see the cloudy skies. Many share umbrellas or make a run for it in the quickly falling drops.

"I forgot an umbrella." Rosetta sighs as she stares out to the rain from the schools main doors.

"I can walk you if you want." Raphael moves his umbrella to cover both of them.

Rosetta simply nods, having never had a boy do this for her before. While walking they begin talking realizing they have a lot in common.

"Thanks for walking me." Rosetta smiles happily at him standing under the doors arch.

"N-no problem." Raphael flushes under his nose a bit as he turns to leave.

"It seems you have feelings for her." Voxx pops out from his bag.

"Don't be stupid we just met." Raphael turns a bit redder as he places his hand over his heart.


End file.
